Persephone
PERSEPHONE the black rose // female // tattoo artist // 15 // aro ace appearance : Despite the implications that a dragoness named Persephone would be dainty and lithe and pretty, Persephone's figure is bigger, more fat and muscle that thin bones. Even her bones are thicker and more sturdy than most SandWings. Her wings are small and her legs longer and more muscled. Her build is one for running across scorching desert sands, not flying through hot sun. Her horns curl like those of a pronghorn antelope. They curl in at the tips and straighten at the base. A short stub branches out from a middle section. Thick pads line the bottom of her feet, protecting them from the scorching desert sand. : One would think a tattoo artist would be covered in inked designs, but Persephone isn’t, much of her scales still fresh pink. She is her own most polished canvas, and the best canvases must be saved for the most exquisite of paintings. And Persephone can’t bear to waste her scales on mediocre designs. She has few tattoos, scattered drawings. The ink's a rusted brown, both from the color of the ink and the time they've been in her scales. Any others she wears are temporary, the ink just barely marred into the skin with a pen. : Dusty scales the color of desert sand stained sunset pink cover her strong build. Her palette composes of pale pinks, ivory, and white. Her scales are usually appear to be stained with sand and dust from a lifetime of living in it. Persephone tries to clean up the best she can, but her scales remain muted and faded, an like an old, washed out photograph. : Her main scales would be most easily labelled as a dusty rose, although the shade wouldn't apply to her entire body. Her scales gradient through different shades, certain patches subtly fading into cream or peach. Specks of apricot dust her scales, small constellations of sand. : Her horns are bone white, and the only place she's marred completely with ink. With a knife, she's carved designs into her horns and allowed the ink to set into the grooves, cutting in pictures of crowns and castles, of pearl necklaces and glass. (epheme's idea!!) : Persephone's most notable feature would be her eyes. They are dark, like all SandWings, but a deep, red color undertoned with garnets and rubies. They shone with light and dreams once, but now they're just dark maroon, relics of better times past. i ship myself with castles on isolated mountains and exquisite silk gowns personality : Persephone has always held the notion of aristocracy close to her heart. : She's a dreamer, a dangerous mindset to be in when you live in a criminal city. Dreaminess will find you dead from insulting some gang or another. But Persephone was born with light in her eyes and a head full of fantasies of being a long-lost princess. She's given those daydreams up to the light of reality, but she still holds the concept of nobility close. : Fascinated with love and castles and "old money," Persephone has a glorified idea of royalty, being from a town where royals feel as far away as the horizon, so she's bound to feel like aristocracy is the idea. Exquisite silk gowns and isolated castles fill her dreams. But being artsy and sweet will lead to you being dead. : Persephone has long since learned to crush her dreams down inside of her. So instead she's flat and bored and generally dissatisfied. She's got a reputation on the streets for being the best tattoo artist that won't ask questions or give a fig about what you ask of her, as long as she's paid. While she's working, being tired and bored is the best thing to be. : Persephone doesn't judge: she's gotten a lot of strange requests for tattoos and your request will certainly not be the strangest one she's gotten by far. She doesn't care about a lot of things- like what she's tattooing for you and where, for example. It takes too much effort to try. : She's a tattoo artist because that's the only option for an artist to profit in a criminal city- she could go into grafitti if she wanted, but that doesn't bring in enough revenue to support herself. So she works with ink on skin, instead of ink on paper writing and drawing and creating. * "i'm so in love with being in love" * fascinated by aristocracy * "I've always been fascinated with aristocracy. I'm really interested in the Ivy Leagues, the final clubs, all the really old-money families, the concept of old money." - lorde *"i ship myself with castles on isolated mountains and exquisite silk gowns" * dissatisfied with where shes stuck * knows a bunch of gangs due to tattoos * rlly neutral and doesnt care about a lot * never really judges i'm so in love with being in love abilities : text i've always been fascinated with aristocracy and the concept of old-money history * stuff idk man i'm the queen of the castle trivia *quote credits (in the order they're on the page): sunlightandshadows on tumblr, (?? idk??? did i make this one up?? did i find it somewhere???), edited from Lorde (Ella Yelich-O'Connor), Get Down from Six: The Musical Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+